


Indecent Doctor Watson

by Hurricane098



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sarah Sawyer, BAMF Sarah, Blowjobs, Doctor John, Doctor John Watson, Hinting, It's John's Fault, John at work, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Sherlock's pants, Short One Shot, joke, letter to john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane098/pseuds/Hurricane098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah decides to give John some time off after his....bad behavior at the office with the one and only Sherlock Holmes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Doctor Watson

Dear Doctor Watson,

It has been a pleasure having your expertise at the Saint Mary Clinic in Belgrave Gardens. You're work has been exceptional under your circumstances of chasing Sherlock Holmes in the small hours of the night, instead of sleeping. 

The staff and I have become very fond of your lighthearted jokes and willingness to give a helping hand when is needed. We also enjoy reading your fabulous blog that details your adventures with Mr. Holmes and the flirtatious banter which you two partake in. 

Here at St. Mary Clinic, it is with the most respect we can give, have decided to give you a week’s worth of vacation starting when you receive this notice. We have made this decision after the influx over the past month of bringing your personal life into your work life.

Even though your office is private, we would ask that you please refrain from sexual activity, even if a blowjob helps you think, we would like you to keep that in yours and Mr. Holmes’ bedroom, and not under the desk as you do paperwork.

In the week that you are away, we will be putting curtains in your office, and removing your blinds, as it is evident that you do not know how to use them.

(Our receptionist, Janie, would like me to also inform you that her husband has the same blue pair of boxers that Sherlock has, and “aren't they just sexy?”)

Jokes aside, we love you John, but we’d like your sex life to stay out of the clinic. It’s rather….distracting. Have fun on your vacation!

;)

With much love,  
Sarah Sawyer and the rest of the clinic  
xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but the small, humorous idea came to me and I thought I should write it..


End file.
